


Every Day Troubles

by madnessandbrilliance



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Doctor Clarke, F/M, Friendship, Protective Clarke, and I just want them to be happy, at your service, au I guess because I hate everything, because the friendship between these two make me happy, impulsive bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/pseuds/madnessandbrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into the snarky banter between our favourite teenage delinquents. Sometimes Bellamy does stupid stuff, and Clarke has to be there to fix things up. A reponse to Tumblr's drabble prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day Troubles

The grunting and roaring of the beast fades away as it stumbles through the trees. Clarke pants heavily, clutching at Bellamy in the shelter of the crevice until she can no longer hear the pained howls as it crashes into dry branches and tears at the bullets piercing its hide. She shudders, visualising its glinting red eyes and rabid teeth, gnashing at them ravenously. That had been far too close a call.

It's only when she feels the warm, strained breaths on her neck that she realises she is still gripping Bellamy tightly to her, and in the cramped space of the tiny crack in the mountainside he's forced to place his arms on the wall behind her to steady himself. Their chests are pressed together, and she can feel a warm wetness seeping into her shoulder that sends a shiver of dread down her spine.

Clarke pulls slightly away from Bellamy– or at least as much as she can in such a confined space– and cautiously extricates herself from the crevice. Her breath puffs in the air as warily watches the surrounding trees for signs of any returning danger, but all she can hear was the groan of Bellamy following her out of their hastily chosen shelter. The pristine blanket of snow is only broken by the path where the animal fled into the woods. Once she is sure they're safe, she whirls around furiously.

'Have you lost your damn mind?!' She snarls, shoving Bellamy on the chest as hard as she can. She expects a cocky roll of his eyes and a snarky comment, but to her shock he lets out a hiss of pain and collapses.

Clarke falls to her knees beside him, hands instinctively moving to strip his coat off and peel his torn and bloodied t-shirt aside. 'Shit. Shit, Bellamy, I'm sorry.' Her face blanches when she sees the gashes alongside his shoulder and chest, where the monstrous creature caught him with its claws while they were trying to make it into the fissure in the rock.

Bellamy coughs, face breaking into a weak grin. 'Princess, if you wanted me shirtless all you had to do was ask.'

She shoots him a dirty look, hands moving swiftly as she digs into the fanny pack she has slung on her hips and pulls out a roll of strips of cloth. She grabs a handful of snow and blows on it gently to melt it. 'I don't know what you were thinking, going off by yourself. It's dangerous, Bell.'

Bellamy only smirks at her. 'Who said I was going off by myself?'

Clarke rolls her eyes. 'Considering I only followed you after I realised you'd left by yourself, I don't think I count.'

'Damn.'

She finishes cleaning and wrapping his shoulder. 'You should be more careful. One day I might not be here to patch you up.'

It's a joking statement– at least, she says it in a joking voice, but both of them know that it might not be so far off the mark as her tone suggests. Bellamy looks as if he wants to say something to her, God knows she does, but after opening his mouth a couple of times he just grunts and says with forced lightness, 'You wish, Princess. You're stuck with me for a while.'

Clarke smiles as she stands and offers him a hand up. 'Am I?'

He lets out a groan as she tugs him to a standing position. his shirt is in tatters, but at least his coat is salvageable. 'Yep.' They begin to make their way back towards the camp.

'We might as well just get married and make it official.'

'In that case, Princess…' Bellamy stops them and looks at her very seriously. 'Marry me?'

'No.'

'Damn.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble response to a tumblr request. Feel free to send requests --> http://madness-and-brilliance.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts


End file.
